Golden
by watching every sunset
Summary: "Don't you understand? This isn't about Finn. This was never about Finn. This is about you, Rachel. It was always about you." Rachel is going to shine, no matter what she has to sacrifice; Quinn will make sure of it.


You know the rumours are true as soon as you see her in the auditorium, standing on the stage, back to you, shoulders drooping slightly, staring out over an audience that isn't there. It didn't take long for you to find out; rumours - whether they be true or false – spread fast at McKinley, a fact that you definitely know from experience.

You don't quite know who found out first, only that the news managed to spread to Santana which isn't surprising. Whether it be through blackmail or not, that girl will always know what's what.

She was the one that told you, of course.

"Looks like its true, Tubs proposed... and Berry said yes. I'm so sorry, Q"

You didn't stick around to hear the colourful string of inventive Finn-related insults nor did you catch Brittany's attempt at comfort. You followed your gut and found Rachel exactly where you knew you would.

She hears your footsteps as you walk up behind her and turns to face you. Surprise registers in her eyes for a second before it is replaced by curiosity.

"Quinn?"

"Is it true? About Finn, I mean"

You don't need an answer, not really; the ring on her finger is proof enough yet you need to hear her say the words.

"Yes. Yes, it is"

"Don't you remember what I told you, Rachel? About how the story plays out? About Finn?"

"And I told you that I wouldn't give up on Finn. I never have. I know this is hard for you, Quinn," she says as a look of pity fills her eyes. "But you don't need Finn or any guy at all. And if you seriously are here to try to take him from me, you need to understand that I love him and he loves me. I'm sorry, Quinn, but you won't get him back"

"_Don't you understand?_" You half hiss at her. "This isn't about _Finn_. This was _never_ about Finn. This is about _you_, Rachel. It was always about you. You and you Broadway dreams that everyone in Glee, everyone in the _school_ knows that you can have, that you deserve. The dreams that you won't be able to achieve with Finn, not now at least. You need to go, out of Lima, out of Ohio, out of _here_ because if anyone deserves to break the mould it's you, Rachel. And you can't do that, not here, not with him"

She studies you for a second, her head tilted slightly. Her lips move, trying to form words whilst simultaneously trying to figure out what you really mean and you'll be dammned if you don't want to kiss them.

You don't move, though, because deep inside you know that you will be no better for her than Finn. In fact, you'll be even worse because, face it, at least Finn's _whole_, at least he isn't broken, at least he isn't a damn _mess_.

No Rachel, Rachel deserves the best. The Jesse St. James' of the world, the ones that will rise with her and help her shining career. The ones that she will meet in anywhere, _anywhere _but Lima, Ohio.

She's still looking at you, still trying to process what you've just said, still trying to come out with a comeback. But she can't, she can't because deep down she knows that it's true.

"You know it's true, Rachel. But you know what? Don't listen to me. Don't listen to Kurt or Finn or Puck or Mercedes or Santana or _anyone_ else that tries to influence you. Listen to your guts, Rachel. Listen to your heart, listen to the part of your brain that creates dreams. It will hurt and you will be heartbroken but it's better to experience a little bit of heartache now than having a relapse in ten years because you're still in Lima, still married to the same guy, still a real estate agent and stuck with three kids. Do what's best for you, not just now but in three, five, ten years. Please."

Her hand moves automatically to her newly-occupied ring finger, twisting the engagement band around. She is still unsure, you can tell. She glances into your eyes and, for whatever reason, you know that you have made an impact on her.

"I-thank you, Quinn. I'll... I'll reconsider"

She turns to walk back across the stage and out of the auditorium and you can tell that she's about to make the right decision.

Your eyes stay trained on her back, a vision of her on a stage in five years flashing through your mind and you know now more than ever that the shining star metaphor that she uses could not be more true. And, like all shining stars, you know that she is far too special and much too far away for you to ever have.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know, I'm just 99% sure everyone was out of character. And no, I don't hate Finn I just yeah.


End file.
